This project will enable analysts and policy-makers at NIH to explore and understand key information in thousands to millions of documents such as grant applications and biomedical research data through a prototypical Web-based visualization tool using Topics modeling and large-scale network visualization. Phase I will be focused on: (1) Developing an efficient network data model;(2) Creating a tool that generates meaningful visualizations;(3) Developing an effective user interface for non-technical users using the help of subject-matter experts;and (4) Identifying opportunities and areas of improvement for Phase II. The tool will scale to millions of documents by using hybrid client-server visualization architecture that (1) generates static visual images on the server-side and (2) provides metadata, search, and filtering capabilities using browser-based technologies on the client-side. The tool is only one application of an advanced visual-analytics platform being developed by ChalkLabs.